own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 38
"L'effet de serre" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 46 |return = |debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Otan aggeli klene" by Helena Paparizou |openingl = |interval = Semi Final 1: "Oneiro Zo" / "Den teriazete sou leo" by Padelis Padelidis (feat. Stan & Eleni Foureira) Semi Final 2: "Anemos agapis" by Eleni Foureira Grand Final: "Kane Kati" by Despina Vandi |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 38 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 38 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 38, often referred to as OESC #38, is the 38th edition of the Own Eurovision Song Contest musical event. The contest took place in Thessaloniki, Greece, following Helena Paparizou 's victory in the 37th edition with her song "Otan aggeli klene". This is the first time that Greece hosted the contest The contest consist of two semi-finals and a final presented by Douchess Nomikou. Forty-six countries participated in the contest, with Belarus, Croatia, Egypt, Lebanon, Moldova, San Marino and Switzerland returning in the competition. Andorra, Armenia, Latvia, Luxembourg, Spain, Sweden, Syria and Wales, however, announced their withdrawal. The Big 6 status countries and also the countries that will automatically qualified for the Grand Final in the 38th edition are Czech Republic, France, the host country Greece, Northern Ireland, Poland and Russia. The winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 38 was Shy'm from France with the song "L'Effet De Serre". This is France's first win ever in the competition. The runner-up was Bebe Rexha from Macedonia. Third place went to Switzerland, fourth place went to Belarus, fifth went to Romania and sixth to Austria. Austria's 6th place is their best result in the competition. This is the third time in the history of the contest when an autoqualifier country wins the contest. The other countries with the Big 6 status placed in the second half of the leader board. Venue Alexandreio Melathron (Αλεξάνδρειο Μέλαθρον) with its main hall named Nikos Galis Hall (Σάλα Νίκος Γκάλης) and also called Palais des Sports (Παλαί ντε Σπορ), is an indoor sports arena located in Thessaloniki, Greece, with a capacity of 5,500. The arena was designed by the architects P. Gianettos, M. Guyon and T. Jeanblock between 1960 and 1962. It was built in 1966. The structure shares two of the architects with the Palais des Sports de Gerland in Lyon and has many similarities. The building was redeveloped and updated in 2004 in preparation for the Athens 2004 Olympic Games. The updates involved reconstruction of all the building's external and internal areas. Apart from what is directly visible to everybody, other works included new electromechanical, air-conditioning and audiovisual facilities. New seats, CCTV and new lighting were also installed. Location }}Thessaloniki (Greek: Θεσσαλονίκη θesaloˈnici), also known in English as Thessalonica or Salonica, is the second-largest city in Greece and the capital of Greek Macedonia, the administrative region of Central Macedonia and the Decentralized Administration of Macedonia and Thrace. Its honorific title is Συμπρωτεύουσα (Symprotévousa), literally "co-capital", and stands as a reference to its historical status as the Συμβασιλεύουσα (Symvasilévousa) or "co-reigning" city of the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire, alongside Constantinople. According to the Greek census 2011, the municipality of Thessaloniki today has a population of 325,182, while the Thessaloniki Urban Area (the contiguous built up area forming the "City of Thessaloniki") has a population of 788,952. Furthermore, the Thessaloniki Metropolitan Area extends over an area of 1,455.62 km2 (562.02 sq mi) and its population in 2011 reached a total of 1,104,460 inhabitants. Thessaloniki is Greece's second major economic, industrial, commercial and political centre, and a major transportation hub for the rest of southeastern Europe; its commercial port is also of great importance for Greece and the southeastern European hinterland. The city is renowned for its festivals, events and vibrant cultural life in general, and is considered to be Greece's cultural capital. Events such as the Thessaloniki International Trade Fair and the Thessaloniki International Film Festival are held annually, while the city also hosts the largest bi-annual meeting of the Greek diaspora. Thessaloniki is the 2014 European Youth Capital. Founded in 315 BC by Cassander of Macedon, Thessaloniki's history spans some 2,300 years. An important metropolis by the Roman period, Thessaloniki was the second largest and wealthiest city of the Byzantine Empire. Thessaloniki is home to numerous notable Byzantine monuments, including the Paleochristian and Byzantine monuments of Thessaloniki, a UNESCO World Heritage Site, as well as several Roman, Ottoman and Sephardic Jewish structures. The city's main university, Aristotle University, is the largest in Greece and the Balkans. Thessaloniki is a popular tourist destination in Greece. For 2013 National Geographic Magazine included Thessaloniki in its top tourist destinations worldwide, while in 2014 Financial Times FDI magazine (Foreign Direct Investments) declared Thessaloniki as the best mid-sized European city of the future for human capital and lifestyle. This is the first time the contest is held in Greece. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on April 24, 2015 at the Alexandreio Melathron. The participating countries, excluding the Big 6 countries, were split into six pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 20 countries each were allocated to compete in first semifinal, and 20 in second semifinal. The pots are as follows: The host country, Greece will vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the big six countries will vote as follow: France with Poland and Russia in first semifinal, while Czech Republic and Northern Ireland in second semifinal. 'Running Order' The official running order of the two semifinals was held on April 24, 2015. Also, the running order of the Big 6 countries in the Grand Final was revealed, with the host country, Greece performing 14th out of 26 countries. The official running order of the qualifiers from the semifinals was held after the winners were revealed. Participants Forty-six countries have confirmed participation in the 38th edition, with seven countries returning and eight countries withdrawing. The 38th edition will see the return of Belarus, Croatia, Egypt, Lebanon, Moldova, San Marino and Switzerland, while Andorra, Armenia, Latvia, Luxembourg, Spain, Sweden, Syria and Wales withdrew from this edition. 'Returning artists' Twenty-six former participants returned in the contest. Former winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 30 edition, Bebe Rexha returned again for Macedonia. Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *France, Poland and Russia will vote in this semi-final. *The first semifinal premiered on April 25, 2015. *The results of the first semifinal were revealed on April 29, 2015. 'Semi-Final 2' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *Czech Republic, Greece and Northern Ireland will vote in this semi-final. * The second semifinal premiered on May 2, 2015. * The results of the second semifinal were revealed on May 7, 2015. 'Finalists' The twenty-six finalists are: * the Big 6 countries. * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semifinal' '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. 'Second semifinal' '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. 'Grand Final' '12 points awarded in the grand final' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand Final. Voting Ceremony 'Country order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Spokepersons' # Anna Rossinelli (Previously participated at 7th, 13th & 31st edition) # Kati Wolf (Previously participated at 7th,14th,16th,20th,22nd & 37th edition) # Kerli Kõiv (Previously participated at 8th,9th,18th,19th & 37th edition) # Hadise Açıkgöz (Previously participated at 2nd,5th,18th & 20th edition) # Aliona Munteanu (Previously participated at 20th edition) # Otilia Bruma # Nelly Furtado (Previously participated at 11th,12th,18th & 19th edition) # John Karayiannis # Filip Vujanović # Ivet Lalova # Martina Dimitrova # Philip George & Stevie Wonder # Blerim Muharremi # Modesta Pastiche # Stella Mwangi (Previously participated at 2nd edition) # Anggun Sasmi (Previously participated at 8th & 27th edition) # Meital De Razon (Previously participated at 24th edition) # Gilles Marini # YADi (Previously participated at 37th edition) # Hanna Pakarinen # Mango Guruhi # Xhensila Myrtezaj # Sandy (Previously participated at 35th edition) # Daniel Kajmakoski # Uzari & Maimuna # Cindy aus Marzahn # Novak Djokovic # Trijntje Oosterhuis # Öykü & Ayaz # Jasmine van den Bogaerde (Previously participated at 31st edition) # Harry Styles (Previously participated as member of the group 'One Direction' in 3rd, 8th, 13th, 22nd & 38th edition) # Joyce Jonathan (Previously participated at 37th edition) # Lucie Vondráčková (Previously participated at 22nd, 27th and 35th editions) # Aura Dione (Previously participated at 4th, 9th, 10th, 16th, 19th and 30th editions) # Hera Björk # Anna Shurochkina (Previously participated at 14th, 21st, 26th and 35th editions) # Zlata Ognevich # Marin Jurić Ćivro # Abdel Aziz Sisters # Barbara d'Urso # Valentina Monetta (Previously participated at 20th, 25th and 33rd editions) # Molly Sterling # Neža Buh # Honorata Skarbek (Previously participated at 19th edition) # Ulviyya Rahimova # Nicky Velichkov # George Jeckhas Other countries * : Following the weak results from the previous editions, the country withdraw. * : The country is not interested in participation anymore. * : The country is not interested in participation anymore. * : The country is not interested in participation anymore. * : Following the weak results from previous edition the country withdraw. * : The country didn't sent any entry this edition, so it was forced to withdraw. * : Starting from this edition the country is ineligible to participate. * : Following the weak results from previous edition the country withdraw. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions